


Make It Stop! (Sanders Sides)

by playertwoisheereandqueer



Series: The Sides Project [1]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series), Thomas Sanders
Genre: All the ships are platonic since Virgil is literally like five, Extreme Panicking, Logan can't even, Other, Patton is trying to help Thomas but needs to help his boys, Roman wants to cry, Small Virgil, Thomas is freaking out, Tired and already in a bad mood is a bad combo, Virgil is screaming, child Virgil, parenting struggles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-25
Updated: 2018-05-25
Packaged: 2019-05-13 12:55:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 728
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14749265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/playertwoisheereandqueer/pseuds/playertwoisheereandqueer
Summary: Patton is away, so Logan and Roman have to look after the little one.Only problem is, he won't stop crying, and they can't make him stop.





	Make It Stop! (Sanders Sides)

**Author's Note:**

> Picture like, Patton and Logan as the mother and father and Roman as big brother, then you have my story.

Virgil was usually a good kid. He was well behaved, and could, more or less, control his moods. Anything that slipped out could be handled.

Except for when Virgil got upset.

He’d cry and cry, and the only person who could calm him down when he was in this particular mood was Patton.

On the day our story starts, Virgil had been in a strange mood all day.

He’d been mostly manageable, but only Patton could sense the impending explosion that probably could have been prevented if Patton hadn’t been called out of the mind scape to help Thomas. He sighed and set Virgil down in his room with a cookie.

“You just wait here. I’ll be back in a minute.” Patton gave him a strained smile and turned.

Virgil happily munched on his cookie.

And with that, Patton exited the mind scape, and then all hell broke loose.

 

Virgil was tired. He wanted a nap, but he’d lost his teddy, the one with the missing button eye, a sort of Coraline doll thing. He didn’t like to sleep without it, so he wandered out of his room to find it. Maybe Patton could help.

He remembered Patton was with Thomas, so he walked over to where Logan was reading a book and tugged on his shirt. Logan looked down at him.

“Yes?”

Virgil looked up at him. “I lost it.”

Logan snapped his book shut in irritation. “What is _it_ , Virgil?”

Virgil frowned at him. “My toy. I want a nap, but I can’t find my toy.”

Logan wrinkled his nose. “The old bear?” Virgil nodded. “You don’t need it. Just take a nap.”

Virgil scowled. “No. I want my bear.”

Logan sighed. “Virgil, you’re old enough to sleep without it.”

Virgil balled his fist. “No! I need it!” his voice wavered and his eyes filled with tears.

Logan’s eyes widened. “ _Nononono_ Virgil, don’t-”

Virgil stomped his foot and began to wail.

“Damn it.” Logan stood, bundled Virgil into his arms and ran around the house. “Patton, Roman, someone, help he’s crying _Idon’tknowwhattodo!_ ”

Roman poked his head around the door. He took one look at Virgil and tried to duck back in, but Logan grabbed his sash and pulled him in.

“Do something!” he put Virgil on the couch.

Virgil picked up a cushion and buried his face into it. He was still wailing. Roman began to panic.

“I don’t know what to do! Patton usually deals with this!” he covered his ears with his hands. “Make it stop!”

Logan flicked through a parenting book. “It says we need to support him through his emotions.” Logan looked up, panic in his expression. “I can’t do that, Roman. I’m Logic. I don’t do support!”

Roman looked like he was about to cry himself, which was not helping Virgil any. Is face was all screwed up and red, and he looked like he was about to go off, but surely it couldn’t…

Oh, but it did.

Virgil let out the most demonic screech they’d ever heard. Roman jumped so high his head actually smacked the ceiling.

Logan just sat next to him and put his head in his hands. Roman blinked, in a small daze. He sat on the other side of Virgil and looked down at him. Virgil looked up at him, face still screwed up. Roman held out his arms, and Virgil crawled onto his lap and curled up into a little ball. Logan slid next to him and looked down at Virgil.

His eyes were heavily lidded, and his breathing was evening. Most of all, he wasn’t crying.

“How’d you do that?” Logan felt exhausted. He couldn’t imagine how Patton did it.

Roman also looked exhausted. He just shrugged and rested his chin on Virgil’s head.

Then they all passed out.

 

Thomas was freaking out.

His logic was panicking, his anxiety was ramping up, and his ego had exited the building.

Patton closed his eyes. “I can fix this. I’ll be back.”

He re-entered the mindscape to find that maybe he didn’t need to do anything. Roman had a hold on Virgil, who was stretched across both Roman and Logan, and Logan was leaning heavily against Roman.

All were asleep.

Patton smiled a little, patted his small boy on the head, then went back out to help Thomas.

Looks like they’d experienced the joys of parenting.


End file.
